Listen To Your Heart
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Sasuke is tempted, but by what? The whole story goes a little gray..... SasuNaru


_Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters, and I most certainly do not own the song as you can see below. It wrote this when I was 12. What do you think?_

_Listen to Your Heart_

_By: Kagome-reincarnation_

_Song by: Roxette_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You built a love, but that love falls apart._

_A little piece of heaven turns to dust_

I know there's something in there. Everyone else just calls you an icicle- the Ice Prince, even. I see it though. There's emotion there. I see the passion that you've hidden away from everyone else. The anger, the violence, and the love and kindness; who could possibly miss them? I don't understand why no one can see it but me when you've hidden your emotions so poorly. Are they trying respect your idea of emotionless? And yet, they still call you the Ice Prince when you're not around. You confuse me. I want you to love me, but you have such twisted love. You scare me. It's OK, though. I still want to love you. Even if you leave me behind again to go on some power hungry trip, I'll still be here waiting for you to come back. I'll still love you at that time.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart; there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

But, still. There's another part of me. There's something inside of me that yearns to love someone that'll readily love me back. I want to be secure. I don't think anyone here can willingly give me that. I'm so confused, you bastard! I love you. I'll wait for you forever if you ask me to. I'll even wait forever if you tell me to wait for news of death. I'll wait until I die. You never told me where you were going that day. It hurts me inside. My feelings tell me that you didn't mean anything by it, but I think otherwise. Are you trying to tell me something? That day, at the waterfall, I never got to say goodbye. You didn't even ask if I could come with you. Why is that?

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems._

_A feeling of belonging- to your dreams_

Wasn't I worth it? Aren't I worth it? I don't understand you. You told me I was your best friend- your lover, even- and then you tried to kill me. I don't understand it! Don't you remember all those times we had fun? Even with Sakura-chan tagging along, we had fun! We did all kinds of chores, and missions, and we even brought each other through Chunnin Exams in one piece! We helped each other, Sasuke. Don't you remember any of it? What did you mean when you kept saying that you don't belong with us anymore? Didn't you have dreams with us in them? I know you were always there in my dream of being Hokage. You were so cold. I could've taught it to you; the Rasengan! You didn't have to go to that snake bastard! I could've helped you get stronger! It's all your fault, dammit! I don't fit in anymore. It's become my own goal to bring you back. I don't fit in anymore because of it! Why'd you have to go Sasuke!

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart; there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

You know, I don't have to wait for you, you bastard. I… I could go to someone else! Like Hinata, maybe! I know she likes me. I want to know, dang it! Did I mean anything to you? Did Sakura? I don't understand it… If you needed strength… I could've helped! So why…? Why did you leave? Sakura cried so hard on that day. She even asked me… It hurt me, you know. When I found out that you'd left me and her behind. It hurt when I found out that you'd left _me_. Were all those words of love lies? Were all of those soft touches fake? I'm confused… You always had that affect on me. It hurts, though. Ever since you left, I've felt it inside of me. There's a sore spot in my emotions now. It hurts just to live.

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words,_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder than the wind._

I felt so much- I still do! When you left, I thought I would break. Instead, I decided to get stronger. Look at me now, Sasuke. I'm stronger than you. You, who left me behind to train with some snaky asshole. Do you fell tricked? Betrayed, even? I hope so. I did when you left. I've got so many things to say to you. You left, but I still love you. You hurt me, but I still yearn for your touch. I don't understand it. Why? That's all that ever runs through my head anymore. Why'd you have to leave? Couldn't you be happy with us? Don't you remember all of those battles we went through together? The pain that we endured for each other? We got out of all of it OK, right? We'll get through this OK, too, right? Right? Goddammit! I want you to come back with me! You told me to forget about you. Then you left. Did it occur to you that I wouldn't listen to you? I never was very obedient, huh? I guess I'm too in love with you for my own damned good. It's either I stay with you, or you come back with me. So please… Come back with me.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart; there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before…_

I listened when I felt myself yearning for you, and here I am. Will you listen to your heart? What does it say? What does it say, dammit! I want to know! Come back with me! Please…. Come back. I've cried, you know. I failed to bring you back that first time. If… If I don't bring you back this time, I'm afraid I'll break. At least, I think I will if I'm not with you anymore. I don't care if I have to be cold and cruel. I-I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. Even if you torture me in the end… I love you too much to let you go this time. Not when you're practically in arm's reach… So please come back…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart; there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

"I'll come." He finally said. I nearly cried in happiness. He was coming back with me! "But, I'm going to be treated like a criminal, you know…"

"I'll do what I can!" I told him cheerfully. He was coming _home_. I could see him everyday! I could hold him, and tell him how much I loved him. I could do so many things now. "After all, I think Tsunade-baa-chan knows not to piss me off anymore. I've beaten her, too!"

He gasped, you know. I don't think he knew how much stronger I'd gotten in my training. I think that if he'd stayed, he'd have been just as strong. I wish he had. Now, I'll have to get him trained to my level. I want him to be my rival again.

_Listen to your heart… _

I wanted that twisted relationship of love and rivalry. Odd, I know. But I love the way you glare at me, even when it twists my heart out, and I know you like all those positions we end up in during our spars. Pervert, aren't you? I bet it's Orochimaru's influence. Ugh. I'll have to concede to it, won't I? I look at you're beaten body and I want to kiss you. I still do. If I recall that look in your eyes, you want the same thing, but you're uncertain… I remember it from the first time you kissed me. It doesn't matter this time, though. I leaned over, my head on his chest. I never did get taller than him… He holds me, and leaves it at that, but I don't care. He's here to hold me at all.

_Listen to your heart…_


End file.
